This invention relates to a feminine sanitary protection article holder, and more particularly to a pouch for housing a feminine hygiene article in a discreet manner.
Personal hygiene products, such as sanitary napkins, panty liners and tampons are usually packaged for retail purposes in deformable containers such as pouches, sachets and the like. Such products and articles may be individually wrapped or stacked in a box housing ten or more of similar items. The boxes are often too bulky for carrying in a handbag or backpack. As a consequence, a user takes out several of such items from the box when the user expects to be away from home for several hours.
At work or at school, the user can retrieve one of the personal hygiene articles from her handbag or backpack and change the article in a discreet location. However, there are situations when the user may be embarrassed to openly remove the article from her bag and carry it through a roomful of people. For instance, when a class is in session and the user wishes to leave to attend to her personal hygiene, she may be reluctant to show the reason for her short departure to the entire class. An alternative of carrying an entire backpack may not be feasible.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a holder for personal hygiene items that can be worn by the user in a discreet unobtrusive manner under clothing.